


Get A Room

by badwolfbadwolf



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Minor Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko, Outdoor Sex, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Canon, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29094816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfbadwolf/pseuds/badwolfbadwolf
Summary: Written for the prompt: It's been just the two of them for so long, that when Andy and Quynh join them it's difficult to adjust.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 99
Collections: All and More (18+) Kaysanova Gift Bag 2020





	Get A Room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NamelesslyNightlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelesslyNightlock/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [NamelesslyNightlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelesslyNightlock/pseuds/NamelesslyNightlock) in the [All_and_More_Gift_Bag_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/All_and_More_Gift_Bag_2020) collection. 



> Written from the following prompt list. Hope you enjoy!!!
> 
> 1) Discord— quietlyapocalyptic
> 
> 2) Short prompts—  
> —saving each other  
> —medieval setting  
> —outsider pov
> 
> 3) Long prompts—  
> —It's been just the two of them for so long, that when Andy and Quynh join them it's difficult to adjust.  
> —Something inspired by Romeo and Juliet, where they get together when they are still on opposite sides and have to be sneaky.  
> —A moment or moments of them growing together and learning each other, getting to know each other so very well, pre-canon.
> 
> 4) Do not wants—  
> —mpreg  
> —a/b/o  
> —non-con  
> —(permanent) MCD  
> —highschool au  
> —bdsm au  
> —teacher/student  
> —kidfic  
> —unhappy ending (though hopeful/open is fine)  
> —Joe and/or Nicky losing their immortality  
> —de-aging

Nicolò’s lips were divine on his neck, his hands searching downwards, over the curve of his back, the swell of his ass, squeezing just how Yusuf liked it. Then his wandering hands delved under Yusuf’s tunic, one plucking sweetly at a peaked nipple, the other sliding down along his stomach and reaching for his already half-hard cock. His lover’s hands were so sure and talented, his Nico so wonderful, so capable, so—

An awkward half-cough half-choke startled him out of his reverie, and he looked across the fire from where he and Nicolò were entwined in their nightly ritual to see Andromache and Quynh staring at them, not twenty paces away.

Yusuf’s eyes widened and he shoved Nicolò’s hands away, grabbing Nico’s wrist to yank him from his trousers and adjusting himself with a slight clearing of his throat. They’d completely forgotten about their audience, having been used to silent evenings alone for years now, and it had been so easy to fall into Nicolò’s body and lips and… everything. But they’d only known these two women for less than a week after dreaming of them for as long as the two of them had been undying, and he couldn’t believe how soon he’d forgotten himself and any type of common decency. Apparently Nicolò sapped any semblance of coherent thought from his brain. He supposed nightly, star-inducing orgasms would do that to a man, combined with the way Nicolò whispered his love to him and traced constellations across his cooling skin until they fell asleep together afterwards each time.

“Apologies,” Yusuf said, trying to extract himself from Nicolò’s lap as quickly as possible and then throwing himself down on his bedroll, his face blazing.

Nico stayed up for a while talking to the two of them and Yusuf woke up grumpy, jealous his lover was now devoting a portion of his attention to someone else and he didn’t have his arms around him the _entire_ night.

“Make it up to me, hayati,” Yusuf whispered, grinding back into the morning arousal he could feel at his backside. Nico hummed in response, their eyes both mostly closed, the first rays of sunlight just breaking their camp. Yusuf spared a glance to the two sleeping bundles on the other side of the now extinguished fire, silent and mostly still. It didn’t take long before Yusuf was trembling in Nicolò’s fist, remembering to bite down on his own hand as he came the instant Nicolò shuffled downward and his mouth engulfed him. It put a little bit of a thrill in it, the need to be quiet, and they traded lazy kisses afterwards, the tang of himself salty on Nicolò’s tongue.

***

It was not two days later when Nicolò was in town refreshing their supplies and Yusuf returned from his errands of retrieving the firewood and checking their fishing traps that he returned to the camp to find the two women giggling under their fur blanket, their naked shoulders just visible.

“Hah!” Yusuf cried, dropping the wood and placing his hands on his hips with superiority. “Rich of you to lecture us.”

Quynh actually had the gall to stick out her tongue, tossing her hair over her shoulder. “I can’t help that you two are so enthralled with each other’s cocks that you never thought enough to leave us alone to indulge as well.”

“I love much more of Nicolò than just his cock,” Yusuf said, his voice climbing up to a pitch that was near yelling.

The two women laughed more, breaking into giggles and completely disappearing under the blanket.

He stomped off, embarrassed, intercepting Nicolò a good deal away from camp and shying away from his kisses.

“What’s wrong?” Nicolò said, finally succeeding in tugging him into his embrace, the sack of dried food and whatever else he’d procured from the village pressed up against Yusuf’s back.

“I love more than just your cock,” Yusuf said petulantly into his neck, and Nicolò began to slowly shake with silent laughter.

“I know this,” he said, kissing Yusuf on the forehead and then pulled on his chin so he could look in his lover’s eyes.

“I interrupted Andromache and Quynh,” he said, the embarrassment returning in full force. 

“Ah,” Nico said, smiling gently. They drew away, Nico’s hand reaching down to grab Yusuf’s and draw it to his mouth for a chaste kiss. “Let’s give them some privacy then, yes?”

Yusuf nodded, allowing himself to be led by the hand in the opposite direction and down near the riverbed. He’d already been that way to check the traps, but it was as good of a place to be alone as any.

“Perhaps we could bathe,” Nicolò suggested, tugging open Yusuf’s tunic so he revealed a sliver of bare skin, bending forward to place his lips there.

The water was a little chilly, but Yusuf didn't mind the excuse to get them both naked. He let Nico strip himself out of his clothes slowly, his hands lingering, this thing between them still new enough that each little tease and each cherished touch was absolutely thrilling. Maybe it always would be. They waded into the water, laughing and kissing, fingers wandering. When Nicolò lifted Yusuf up and wrapped his legs around his waist Yusuf nearly swooned as he held onto his biceps, their cocks rubbing together before Nico gathered him closer, trying to line himself up into Yusuf’s waiting body. It was a difficult position, made harder by their inability to break their lips apart, but eventually they made it work, Nicolò sliding inward easily, like he belonged there.

“You do love my cock though, don’t you?” Nico teased as he thrust in as deep as he could, making Yusuf mewl and clutch to his shoulders even more tightly.

“Yes, of course,” Yusuf said, overwhelmed by his Nicolò. “But that’s not all, hayati.”

“I know,” Nicolò said. “You love my lips...” He kissed him deeply, ending with a stinging nip that made Yusuf growl. “My fingers…” Yusuf tensed as Nicolò reached lower and fingered against where he was splitting him open, growing overwhelmed. They groaned in harmony, the water sliding over them, their bodies feeling overly warm in the coolness around them and Yusuf suspected this feeling of being buried within each other, of being so impossibly close would never ever grow old, no matter how long they lived.

“Your _everything_ , tesoro,” Yusuf bit out after one particularly hard thrust that Nicolò managed. “But especially your cock in this particular moment.”

Nicolò laughed, hoisting Yusuf up further so he could tilt his hips towards him, trying to get in as deep as possible. It was a difficult position, hard to get enough leverage to really piston in to get them both off, but it was nice to draw it out, too.

“Your everything,” Nicolò agreed, and they kissed a long while, until Nico’s arms got too tired and they stumbled over to the shoreline to try and finish. There were roots and rough grass, and it wasn’t as comfortable as their bedrolls and the warm fire that was currently being made use of by two others, but it really didn’t matter at all. Yusuf had his Nicolò, his everything, for all of eternity and then some, and he truly couldn’t ask for anything more.

**Author's Note:**

> I am on tumblr as [badwolfbadwolf](http://badwolfbadwolf.tumblr.com)!


End file.
